


Bit Too Grown Up

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2013 [4]
Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda may have a boyfriend but that doesn’t mean that her mother has backed off…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit Too Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> This is something of a sequel to [At Last](http://archiveofourown.org/works/755246) but can be read separately

Well hello, we meet again. And don’t you look fetching in your Christmas jumper. No, not you, the other one behind you; the one who looks a bit like Mr Darcy. Yes, you! Aren’t you handsome. I suppose that I shouldn’t say things like that anymore seeing as I’ve got a boyfriend. And yes, he’s a real boyfriend, not a blow-up one. But whatevs, what Gary doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Can you believe that Gary and I are still dating? It’s been over a year now and he hasn’t run away screaming. Although I suppose that considering how long we’ve been friends, he did have ample warning of what he was getting himself into. And not just with me but with my mother.  
  
She’s still deranged by the way. A complete and utter nightmare. I had hoped that she might calm herself down now that I’m off the market so to speak and she doesn’t have to offer men money to go out with me. Now, she’s completely obsessed with marriage and every single conversation comes back to it. She isn’t even subtle about it; the woman has absolutely no shame. Last week in the middle of the restaurant, she just asked Gary when he was going to put a ring on my finger. I mean, we’re not in the middle of an Austen novel! I just can’t help but think that she’s pushing so that she can get me married off first considering that it didn’t work out for Penny and Rupert ‘Call me the Bear’.  
  
It’s not that I don’t want to marry Garry because I do. _I do._ I DO! I’m just not really sure that he wants to marry me. I mean, he’s done the whole wedding thing before, even if it was just to Tamara so that she could get a green card. Still, he’s been married before. I mean, how do you even choose what kind of wedding you have? I assume that he had one of those civil whatchamacallit jobs when he married Tamara so I don’t think I’d want one of those. Then again, the other option would be a church wedding and I always assume that one has to wear an enormous white dress and I would actually resemble a meringue. And now I’m talking to you about weddings. As if it wasn’t bad enough that my mother is continuously thrusting wedding and bridal magazines in my face. Isn’t that such a marvellous word, thrust? Thrust. _Thrust._  
  
I’m sorry, what was I talking about? Ah yes weddings. It’s all just a bit too grown up for my liking. I don’t like grown up things; they scare me. It’s why I own a joke shop and have a vegetable friend orchestra. I don’t want to think about how lovely a wintry white wedding would be. I want to wear a panda hat, make snow angels and have a competition with Stevie to see who can eat the most of Gary’s mince pieces in one sitting. FYI, the answer is, of course, moi.  
  
In fact, that is precisely what I am going to do. Stevie isn’t busy – she’s doing accounts or something – and Garry did a whole load of baking this morning so there are plenty of mince pies. Gary can’t complain and if he does I’ll threaten to take his Christmas present back. Don’t be nosy; I’m hardly going to tell you what it is.  
  
Oooooh, I wonder if there’s any brandy cream to go with the mince pies …. There had better be brandy cream. If there isn’t then I’ll refuse to let Gary see my naked sweep or do that thing he likes; I can’t tell you what it is because it’s you know _sexual._ And now I’ve told you far too much.  
  
Ta ta!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment at LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/149104.html)


End file.
